Rush
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Florence and Anatoly have only been away from each other for 2 months, but what would it take to lead them together again? Florence has it. Florence/Freddie, slight Florence/Anatoly  Rated for animal violence and themes
1. Prologue

*The fabulous world of Chess!

Note: I've never played chess, so I don't really know how the game works. I haven't seen Chess live, nor until last year did I even know it was a musical. But I listen to it every night until I fall asleep now, so how bad can this go?

Very.

But I love reviews almost as much as I love accordions, 1940s fashion, stepping out of comfort zones, and bulk writing!*

Prologue 1: What happened at the House

_I held onto my hood as I ran up to his porch. Why was I here, this wasn't my home. But I knew, this had to be done. For me, for Anatoly. For everything I lived for, for what was inside me._

_Yet my every movement: digging under the mat, clinging to the past, loathing the one I was to kill… none of that would show my affections. After all, the blade is the only thing that can relieve the emotions inside me._

_There I was: in his house. Oh, how I longed to whisper in his ear "Anatoly, come back to me". But how could I do that without my prey listening in?_

_I was there, in his kitchen, fixing bait for the one I longed to see it's blood on the wall. I placed it at the foot of the stairs. It came, barely on two legs, groggily going down the stairs. "Florence, don't do this. You're going to regret it." But, like a stalking cat, I waited as she sat at the top of the stairs, snacking on the cookies I laid out._

_With barely more than that of a whimper, I threw myself on my prey, sinking the knife deep into it's flesh. Not that I could say I regretted it, until I saw it drain itself on the tiles. I took my paintbrush like I promised I would, and dipped it into the puddle on the floor. "Oh, Svetlana would hate me for this." But then I remember: she never would have been able to._

_I looked at what I had painted with delicate red strokes. Everything was unexpected, yet it was so amazing I couldn't resist leaving it up. And as the blood dried on the wall, I didn't resist what I saw._

_Anatoly would wake up in the morning, finding her dead, and finding on the foyer walls painted in red: We have a Son, F.V._


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2: A Secret Well Kept

_It's time I tell her. She will be furious if she finds this on the wall. How could Florence just come in, commit a felony and run away saying that she has a son? How long have I been away from her anyways, 2 months? She couldn't have—no, it can't be me._

_Svetlana would kill Florence for what she did. Then again, that's not a big concern. But if it was a worry, I've got mine and Florence's child to save. A little boy, my little boy. That makes me and Florence parents? Oh gosh, I'm a total fool for leaving Florence alone, by herself in England._

_Not that it matters what I did in the past. I had my daughters to think about. Well, I thought they were mine until Svetlana told me otherwise. How she and my past second—it's unbearable to think about._

_But now I guess that makes this my first child. With a Hungarian, yes, but she's my love. Mon amour, some would have called her. That is, if you like French. And I'm not the biggest fan of strong accents, so I don't know enough French people to call her that. Oh, how I babble when I think about her._

_This is so strange. It seems like she's the one I've been waiting for._

_I only realize this as Svetlana escorts out our daughters. For being 15 and 14, and knowing who their real father was longer than I did, it's unbelievable how all of them let me believe what I wanted to for as long as I did._

_Now I'm as happy as I guess I'll ever be: picking up the dead Pomeranian carcass and thinking about my love the whole time I did._


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue 3: Till Tomorrow Comes

_Rain hit the windows violently. I had promised to stay with Florence until Anatoly got here. What kind of promise did I get myself into? I didn't know. But it's been three weeks of watching Florence, with no word from the man she loved at all._

_Then again, maybe I never stood a chance against the Red anyways. She seemed to always prefer him. He thought of her more as a woman than of a slave, which I guess is a bonus, and he never made fun of her father… come to think of it, why did I ever believe I stood a chance?_

_She told me, "He'll come tomorrow, I can sense it." But then again, she was so sure nothing was wrong with her until she started to be able to see it herself. Not that I really even cared, but she's a close friend of mine, and like all friends hope she will live a happy and long life._

_But not happy with Anatoly. He could die in a jail cell for all I care. He tormented Florence for 2 months now, the 2 months he's been gone. Nothing would make him come back, I knew it. "He's coming, I know it". Florence doesn't know what she's talking about. She still has faith in the bloody Russian after all!_

_But as she sleeps peacefully, I'll let her think what she wants to. But only until tomorrow comes._


	4. Florence

*Oy! I sure haven't written in a very long time! Darn, I didn't realize anyone read my Chess fanfiction! And then I wake up in the land down under and read that I have 2 whole reviews—two! And that only one of them is from my friend!

So today, since I am severely jet-lagged and majorly behind on my writing… this is Chess, and NOT ANOTHER PROLOGUE. Man, Dinner for Schmucks is funny. Anywho, I will be writing in the pattern of Florence, Anatoly, then Freddie, like it has been. So yeah, sit back relax read and REVIEW! The three 'R's of fanfiction.

Reviews are like… let's see, reviews?*

Kiss and Kill

I sat on the couch, watching as Freddie poured his coffee. I was watching as the look on his face turned to a smile, bringing a mug over to her. "Fixed it for you, just how you like it." He said, looking at me as I clutched the mug.

"And to think I was the one who was always doing coffee runs." I joked, doing a playful punch at his shoulder. "How are you this morning?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you for asking." He looked at her, the world of misfortune disappearing from her mind. "How are you?"

"Doing better than I was last night. I was up all night, sick as a dog."

"And that's why I never trusted a pig like Anatoly." Freddie muttered, as I rolled my eyes. "He left you, Flo, you might want to talk to him about this."

"Actually, I think I'm one step ahead of you…" The doorbell rang. I answered the door, and there he was: my lover, holding the carcass of his companion, still slightly bloody from the knife plunged into it's chest. "And lookie there, lookie there, Freddie. It's just who I thought it would be Ana—"

"Save your breath, Florence." Anatoly whispered gruffly, his hand placed over my mouth. "What did you do?" He held the Pomeranian body in his hand, waving it in my face.

"Florence… what happened to the dog's dog?" Freddie added, putting in his own chuckle.

"Anatoly, let's have a talk about this." I said coolly, his mind still in a continuous mindset of my own punishment.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." He said, his demeanor severely grave. "You said we have a son, I want to know what on earth you are talking about, and I want to meet him."

"You will, soon." I said. "I mean, it hasn't been—I mean—"

"Save the foolish chatter, Florence, and it's nowhere near amusing. Tell me, enough poetic lies."

"Anatoly—" I muttered, with a little bit of a groan. "I meant to tell you the night you left me, but I couldn't. I mean, you had a wife, and two kids and—"

"They're not my kids." Anatoly let out. "Happy now?"

"No, no Anatoly, I'm so sorry." I grimaced, feeling like there was nothing I could say that wouldn't rain on his parade. "Look, I feel terrible that I broke into your house and killed your dog—"

"No problem, it was the last straw, though, for Svetlana, at least she finally told me the truth." He muttered, a look on his face as if he was reliving the moment. "They're Vigand's children."

"You know, I don't know what's up with everyone sleeping with their _seconds._" Freddie intercepted, a smile on his face. "Sorry, just trying to ease the pain of the whole whatnot."

"Freddie, can you just shut up now, please?" I added bitterly.

"What, it's not just you and him, I mean us—"

"Freddie, please, that was two years ago."

"Yet you say you're knocked up and you come to crash at my place because you fell for a married man. How is that my fault? You don't seem to get it, Flo, you don't exactly get it. Let's face it, you don't know what you're talking about." Freddie was sitting on the couch, but stood up in the heat of anger. "You are the only woman I know who has had more problems being with someone than alone, even though you're probably the only one who deserves someone. Someone as good as you."

"Are you implying yourself, Freddie?" Anatoly asked, disturbed.

"Well, I'm not implying you." Freddie muttered.

"Look, Freddie. Me and Florence were meant to be, you have to face it."

"Then how come when she found out, you didn't invite her to live with you?"

"It would upset my wife."

"Your wife now, is it?"

"Freddie, please." I said, my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "Leave us be, for now at least."

"Fine, but Flo, don't let him hurt you."

"What are you, my father?" I smiled as he walked out the front door, leaving me and Anatoly together alone, wondering what on earth he was talking about, and if he meant all the things he said.


	5. Anatoly

*Now here's where the story gets a bonus of plot!*

Truth

I looked at Florence as we sat together on Freddie's couch. I felt overdressed to be there, in black slacks and a collared blue shirt, and I was thankful I didn't wear the tie. After all, Freddie was in a pair of sweatpants and a tee, as if he had just rolled out of bed, and Florence was in the gold silk robe she got in Bangkok, pulling tighter across her stomach than I remembered…

"So I take it what you told me was true." I said, the first words that came to mind.

"Yes." She muttered breathlessly, leaning against me. "I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you lied to me?"

"It was for the better."

"No, Flo, it was for the worse." I said, very defensive. "What were you planning on doing at the Chess tournament? When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to. Not till the time was right. And besides, a new second would have you patched just like new."

"Florence, I don't like you playing these mind games."

"Then don't let me. Coffee? I shouldn't have it anyways, it makes me sick. It's fixed the same as it was in Bangkok."

I turned to her curiously. "You always liked coffee. Are you alright?"

She looked at me with a sharp glare, the same one I got from behind the board as she tossed everything she had on the line, including her father. "Anatoly, don't go there with me."


	6. Freddie

*I haven't written in forever I feel like such a jerk to those of you who care!

Well I'm posting more, so enjoy it my Chess-eaters, enjoy!*

Rushing

I don't like it. Not one bit. Watching them snuggled up on the couch, his arm around her neck in my house. That's the part that they're missing. They're rushing into the situation and it's not pleasant. Can I help it if I don't like them being together? It makes me sick. Sick I tell you.

Then again, how can he help himself? She's a beautiful woman, and if I had gotten my way, our roles would be reversed. But didn't he have a pretty little wife to run back to? I had my girl, he had his, even if mine was pregnant with his child. It just wasn't fair! Nobody understands me like she does, and I doubt he even knows her middle name! Did I even know her middle name? None the matter. She was mine, and he was stealing her. When he had 2 for himself he took the one for me.

"So, Freddie, it's very sweet that you took her into your home under the circumstances." Anatoly said, holding a glass in one had and Florence's shoulder in the other.

"Not a problem. A child of Flo's is a child of mine, anyways, it's like it was meant to be." I said, bitterly, her eyes widening. How long had they been here, a month now? How long had Florence been there? A lot longer than he had. But she was 5 months along now, she figured.

"Well, then, Freddie, I'm sad to tell you this." She said, her hand and his on her swollen stomach. "We're leaving."

"You're what?"

"We're moving." Anatoly said. "Getting out of here. Away from our past, starting our own future. And, I mean, how could you blame us?"

"You didn't expect us to live with you the rest of this time, did you?" Florence asked, general concern on her face.

"Living with my love's ex boyfriend? I don't think that's normal…" Anatoly continued.

_It's normal in my mind, _I thought to myself. _One day she's going to leave you, Anatoly, and come crawling back to me. Just because she's having your kid doesn't make her yours to keep. And besides, I know her better than you and I know Flo won't leave me for forever._


	7. Florence 2

Only Fair

The situation seemed to grow more serious by the day. It isn't funny anymore, you know it's true. It seemed only fair to move away from Freddie, away from all the badness in the world. But perhaps my world was just how I wanted it, it felt only fair to keep Freddie in my life.

He was my first true love, I probably wouldn't have been his second if I didn't have feelings for him. But then he started drinking, and he wasn't as good to me anymore. And I know how that sounds, but not like _that_. He was my boss, what did you expect? I mean, sure, there was a little of _that _kind of thing, but not like you're thinking. What are you thinking? Who am I talking to?

It was kind of nice, having Freddie and Anatoly lusting over me, it was a feeling I hadn't felt since Bangkok. Kind of like I had a family, the kind of family I always wanted. But it was like my baby had two fathers. Maybe it was better that way.

And that was when I thought to get what I wanted I sorta had to go behind Anatoly's back…

"Hey Freddie…" I said, standing on his doorstep in the cool November air.

"Florence? What are you doing here?" He said, putting his jacket over my shoulders. He pulled me into his house, out of the 'bitter cold'.

"I had a favor to ask of you…"

"What is it? Is it Anatoly? What did he do to you?" I eyed him suspiciously. "I mean, not like I care."

"Freddie, me and Anatoly are happy together. I mean, sorta… that's not the point." I smiled at him, and he looked very happy to see me smile for the first time in a while. "I want you to be the godfather."

"Godfather, eh? Anatoly and you both approved right?"

"Sorta…"

"Sorta? In other words, you didn't tell him?"

"You act like a father to my baby—our baby—and I think it's best if you still get to see the baby that you knew about before it's father did… and you really did care, a lot actually."

"Say no more… where's the rat anyways?"

"Freddie…"

"Sorry, sorry."

"He's out shopping for the baby's room. We don't know what to name her yet."

"Her?"

"I think it's a her… Anatoly would bid to differ, but I think that it's a girl. Personally, I think he's just wants a son."

"Well I couldn't care what my little godchild is or isn't… it is being born to a great mother." He put his hand on my stomach, trying to feel his godchild move. But it didn't. He didn't think it anything suspicious, but I did. It was a very active little girl, and unless it went to sleep it would be dancing around all hours of the day. Perhaps he eased the child. Boy, would that be strange, the godfather being able to calm the baby more than it's father.

Unless…


	8. Anatoly 2

Awkward

This is starting to get suspicious.

I got me and Florence a house, but I haven't seen her for days. Maybe even a week. And absolutely no word from her? Does she no longer want to be with me? Then again, I haven't heard from Freddie either. What are they doing? Why is it my concern? Why am I talking to you, and who are you anyways?

None the matter. What could he do to her? Nothing, that's what. She's mine, mine forever. Nothing is going to change the fact that she's expecting my child. It's destiny that we stay together, nothing Trumper does can change that.

There's only one thing about it that disturbs me…

"Florence?"

"Anatoly—why are you calling me?" Florence asked, sounding like she was in the middle of something.

"Sorry, are you busy?"

"Yes, actually, quite."

"Is now a bad time."

"_Very_." She hissed. I had never heard her hiss at me.

"Then I'm going to say it anyways. Florence Vassy, I want you to marry me. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight."

"I think I need a little more time to think."

"You've been gone for a week now, how much more time do you need to think?" I said anxiously. "Where are you anyways?"

"Freddie's."

"I thought you promised for the sake of the baby you would stop going—"

"I know what I promised, Anatoly." She hissed again. I don't know why she was so angry at me.

"Just say you'll marry me and I won't care."

"I—I don't think you're the one for me."

"You're having my bloody baby, if not me then who?"

"I—I don't know… Freddie, maybe."

"You really are nobody's girl aren't you."

"Anatoly—please."

"Say you'll marry me tonight."

"Not tonight."

"If not tonight then never." She gasped as I said that. "What—what's wrong?"

"The—the baby!" She shrieked, and then I heard her start to cry. She hung up on me. I grabbed my coat and darted for the door, driving to Freddie's as fast as I could.

This was going to be very, very awkward.


	9. Freddie 2

Funny Business

This stopped being funny three hours ago.

Florence chose me, it's time Anatoly realize that. Then again, she never said it out loud, but you know it's coming. I am supreme, and nobody can change that.

Anatoly arrived at my house about 3 hours after I got Florence to hang up on him. Yep, I felt sort of victorious. I drove her to the hospital but she didn't want me to stay. She said Anatoly would come home to me, and I was to lead him to her. I felt guilty to play along in this game. But she's my pawn, and we are technically both players in the game, aren't we? Anyone care to answer?

I know the truth. I know what she wants. And it's not him, it's me. She made that clear last week. She asked me a favor, one I couldn't say no to, then she never left. It felt good to have her melt in my arms. Like revenge, only sweeter.

He knocked on the door. "Where's Flo?"

"Hospital, why?"

"Why aren't you there with her?"

"She told me to wait for you… why aren't you?"

"Because I didn't know she was."

"That's pretty terrible, considering you're her fiancé and the father of her child." I added spitefully. "You really do like rubbing that one in my face, I figured it was my turn."

"It's not your turn. It never is, it never will be."

"Sorry, red, no need to get so upset you'll strain yourself or something."

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, genuine concern written in his eyes.

"She said that the baby was coming." I said, pretending to be casual. I was freaking out inside.

"She said WHAT?"

"According to her, probably stress-triggered issues, so she said it was no biggie, to wait for you then go see her."

"Why. Would she tell you that?"

"Don't get so mad at me, I'm just obeying her. I'm used to her being in charge of me, she always had been. It's good to know she still is."

"Take me to her."

And I did as I was told, not liking him being in charge of me.


	10. Florence 3

Lost

I sat there, anxiously awaiting the return of the nurse. She said my baby would be fine. I hoped she was right. And I suppose all that I thought of this week could have triggered a high amount of stress. And until I saw my baby, I wouldn't know if it were Anatoly's or Freddie's.

I sound like a sappy novel.

Perhaps this was how life was supposed to go. I was supposed to be clueless until I learned from mistakes, and I'd make them until I learned not to. I guess that's life's double standard.

I had barely heard a cry come out of my little premature baby's mouth when they wheeled it away. They didn't tell me whether I had a son or a daughter. I was so lost, so in-the-dark. It wasn't a feeling I liked, or was used to. It made me feel helpless.

Anatoly nor Freddie were there for me this time. It was getting too late for me to have hope. "Miss, where's my baby?"

"Sorry, Miss Vassy, I'd tell you if I knew."

"You don't _know _where my baby is? How can that be, you were the one to wheel it out."

"Miss, it isn't my place—"

"You're place? Where's my baby?"

"I wouldn't know, ma'am."

"Don't you ma'am me I want to know where my baby is!"

"She's going to be coming back in soon. Don't you worry miss Vassy."

"Wait, I have a daughter?"

"No, the nurse will be wheeling your baby in soon."

"So it's a boy if it's not a girl." The nurse walked away at my words. "Wait—miss, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it this time?"

"I should have my boyfriend and my—my baby's father in the lobby. Could you let them in?"

"Sorry, again miss, that isn't my place."

"Well I don't care about you're freaking place just don't leave me in here alone!" The nurse ran out skittishly. _Great, _I thought. _I scared away the only person who even seemed to care._

And I waited…and waited…and waited…


	11. Anatoly 3

Freddie

_How odd was it that he knew before me? My girlfriend, my life, my future wife? Man, I hate cheesy rhymes. Why did I just rhyme anyways? Was it a stress mechanism? I don't think random rhyming copes with anything. Except maybe your girlfriend's ex knowing about the birth of your child before you do… what were we talking about again?_

_Oh, right. Freddie._

_Freddie Trumper has ruined my life on far too many occasions, but stealing her from me would send me crashing down. She was all I had left that was mine. She and my baby. It was almost awkward though, when you think about it. She preferred being alone at her appointments than with me, perhaps she was less afraid of upsetting me or something. I was going to love our baby no matter what was up with it._

_Now she's in the hospital, and I can't see her. "You're not family" they told me. They said that if we were married or if I were immediate family I could see her. But I'm neither. And she has no family. And now she doesn't have me._

_Freddie wants to get in there too, it's written in his eyes. But why? I won. It's a fact that he still hasn't accepted. And maybe that's what let me lose, winning. But then he turned to me and said…_

"Look, no matter what happens, we're all in this together." He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away. "Alright, enough sounding like a line from a sappy movie. Though I seriously meant what I said."

"I don't even know why you're staying here." I said sourly, not caring that I did.

"I'm here for Flo. She'd want me here, your baby or not." _Your baby or not, _I thought again in my head. _What an odd concept, it's as if he's suggesting it. _"I mean, you'd still be here for Flo if it were my kid, wouldn't you?"

"Knowing you were here?"

"I wouldn't be here if you two were married… that would be too hard on my heart to see you two so happy. And my you two, I just mean you." I snarled at his last words. "Sorry, man, that _was _out-of-line. I apologize."

And before I could snap with a comeback, a nurse came into the room and led us both into Florence Vassy's hospital room.


	12. Freddie 3

Here

I don't even remember why I'm here. Is that a crime? Possibly. I'm here for Flo, and that's all that matters. I hate the company I'm keeping, but it's for Flo. Everything is. I wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for her. I'm actually quite curious where I would be without her. Probably in an alley in New York city so depressed from the loss of my girlfriend that I refuse to play guitar… wait, that's something else…

She looked so beautiful in the hospital gown. Then again, I had never seen her ugly. Is it possible that she could be ugly? Not in my mind. Never, nothing could change that. Yet Anatoly ran up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her hand, and I remembered why I dreaded my location.

The baby was in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. I peered over, trying to look at it through Anatoly's big head. It had her eyes and delicate features, and it's full head was covered. "Come meet your godson, Freddie." Florence seemed to whisper at me. Anatoly passed the baby to me, and I took the blanket off of it's scalp very gingerly. Florence tried to stop me, but I didn't know why.

Then I did.

Bright blonde hair. A blonde Vassy baby.


	13. Florence 4

Baby

I saw Anatoly's jaw drop. So did Freddie's. I nearly started to cry, but the baby did it for me. Freddie passed him back to me, and I was so thankful that he did. For just as he did, Anatoly stood up and punched him in the face. I didn't care. It really couldn't have been helped. I didn't really remember… nor did it really matter. Maybe part of my family was blonde, did he know? No, he saw a baby with blonde hair and walked out. With the mark of his ring on Freddie's face. The look that I knew would make me cry, and I could never wipe out of my mind.

"So what do we do now?" Freddie asked. "I can't be the godfather to my own son, after all."

"Who said it was your's?" I asked bitterly.

"Who said it wasn't?"

"Me, that's who."

"Well, how would you know?"

"I'm the baby's mother, idiot!" He turned for the door. "Wait, Freddie, don't go."

"Why? Why not? You totally told another guy that my baby was his so he would come back, and now all three of us are in the dark. You shouldn't have rushed us all into this mess, and all of our lives would have been a whole lot better."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"No, of course I don't, dolly. You're great, and nothing you did could harm me, but it's Anatoly and the baby that worry me.

*I won't be writing for a while, so semi-permanent goodbye!*


	14. Anatoly 4

Confusing

This whole situation confused me. Why would Florence Vassy string me along like that? What made her lie to me? Did she truly love me, or was I another prop in her love game with Trumper? Perhaps, and that was unacceptable. I am not a toy, I am a human. Can't people accept me for what I am?

I couldn't stand to see her cry as I walked out the door. But I had to leave, it wasn't my place to be there. But the sad part is, I didn't believe Freddie when he hinted at it earlier… how could I be so stupid? It would kill me, ignorance. But he would kill me first. They would. Not just him.

This was so confusing!

It wasn't fun to say goodbye to my love, giving her up to another man. It would make me cry until the day I died. And slowly but surely, that day was coming upon me. As I walked into the military supply shop, I think that's what it was called, the man at the counter looked at me with fear. "Are you sure you want that one? The shot to it is lethal."

"I realize that… just put it in a bag for me."

"A gun like that is super expensive sir."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I, sir?"

"I'm Anatoly Sergiefsky, chess world champion two years in a row. Money's no object." I said bitterly, clearly hearing a song in my head. "Now go put it in it's box and into the bag. And make it quick, I have unfinished business to do."


	15. Freddie 4

New Life

We didn't hear from Anatoly for a good long time.

Maybe it was better that way, for nothing could have made us grow closer together than her son… his son… our son? She didn't know, neither did I. And we were fine with mystery, we were both filled with it.

I joined back into the world of competitive chess when her son was 5, his name was Avery Jonah Vassy, taking neither of his possible fathers' last names. Florence was my second for the longest time, and we liked it that way. And then Florence and I had a daughter, Nellie Alice Vassy, who was 7 years younger than her brother. We had our own amazing family, and that was what made our lives great.

Nellie and Avery always loved to come with us to the matches, we travel all the time. Our permanent home was in London, a small cottage in the city limits. We, technically, had two houses: one in New York and one in London, and it was all a matter of how long we were in each country. Nellie was born in New York City, on Christmas actually, and really enjoyed spending her school year on a plane (Mostly). Florence decided that homeschooling our children was the best thing for them, rather than moving in with Anatoly or someone. She reminded me that was always an option. "We're always gone, Freddie. It can't be healthy for them to never be around the same people for more than a few months. I mean, I'm always with you, and that's all I need. But can't we stay, just for a little while?"

"We have to keep going, Flo, I've won 3 championships now, three in a row!" I said. "Our children love chess, and so do you. What more do you want, dolly?"

"Us to act like a normal family." Florence said, stroking my cheek before a match. "We have to children, and we aren't a normal family."

"We can manage as one."

"But we aren't one. I grew up with no parents, you grew up with divorced parents. We have children who have Miss Vassy as their mother, and her boyfriend Mr. Trumper is their father. That doesn't sound right, does it?"

"No, Flo, but what can we do about it? We're in the middle of another match, I can't concede it now."

"I just don't want you leaving me, Freddie. Anatoly left me when he saw Avery's hair, though for all he knows my mother or father could have been blonde. I don't want you to have the same fate as him. After all, who speaks to him anymore?"

"We will be married one day." I promised her. "We'll be married as soon as I win the championship."

"Who said you will? And also, how many years have you been promising that?"

"This time I'm serious." I pulled a ring out of the box in my pocket. "Now's as appropriate a time as ever."

"Tomorrow morning, Freddie Trumper." She whispered, sliding the ring onto her ring finger. "I can't wait to be your lawfully wedded wife." She didn't seem to care about Anatoly anymore.

And that was how I liked her.


	16. Avery

More Words

Mother and Father always told me the same thing. "Don't worry, dolly, we'll be married one day." And I tried to accept that for the longest time. Yet that night in the hotel room, I heard a shriek from my mother, and it wasn't a sad shriek but more one of joy. "What is it, Ma?" I asked her, as she was dancing around the hotel room with my father.

"In the morning, you're attending a wedding." My dad said, and she smiled. I didn't understand.

"Whose? I don't remember any weddings being arranged."

"Freddie, doll, Nellie nor Avery have anything to wear." My mom whispered in his ear, but I could hear her. "Nor do I, and I don't want to wear my white sundress, it's not appropriate. And you need a suit too! Not your chess one, of course, you can be more formal than that for our own wedding."

"Own wedding?" I whimpered. "Wait, what did I miss?"

"We're in Vegas, son, anything is possible." Dad said, holding my mother's hand. "Tomorrow morning, so we have to… Flo we have to go shopping tonight!"

My mom looked at me. She was in her nightgown, he was in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt, I was in a similar outfit. Nellie came in, in her red monkey footed pajamas. "What did I miss?"

"Honey, we're going shopping for you a dress to wear to mine and daddy's wedding tomorrow."

"Wedding shopping? But it's the middle of the night!" She whined.

"You can sleep on the way, Nellie doll, but we have to go tonight." My dad said smiling at my 6-year-old sister. I was thirteen. Were we actually going to try to be a family now? What had gotten into them? This was going to be a joke, I could tell. Something was going to ruin this. And something was telling me I knew who it was going to be: the person who walked away from her with nothing but more words…

My other possible father. Anatoly Sergiefsky.


	17. Anatoly 5

*I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! Those who have decided to bear with me I commend you, high school is a lot more stressful than I hoped it would be. I'm also in marching band so that takes up 99% of my time… and my movies! Working on 2 right now and in the process of writing a script, so forgive me my devoted Chessians.

Do I even pretend like I own this?*

Crash

A little boy.

A little boy on a hotel doorstep.

A crushingly blonde little boy, the boy of my lover.

These were the words I never thought I would say. But here I am saying them. "Is this the Sergiefsky household?"

"Household of one, but yes." I scoffed. He looked at me with these innocent eyes, the eyes that made me wonder who he was though I thought I knew. "Who are you?"

"I'm Avery. Avery Vassy. I do believe my mother worked for you at some point."

"She did, but that's none the matter."

"I need your help with something, Mr. Sergiefsky. You and my mother were very close, and I do believe she told me that you are my father."

What a cliché line, I thought to myself. "Is something wrong with Florence?" I finally managed through my welled-up tears. I loved her, nothing could break that.

"Nothing is wrong with her per say. It's more her next action that could get us all into one hell of a mess."

"Watch your tongue boy, none of that in my house."

"She's marrying Mr. Trumper, sir, I thought you would want to know. After all this time, putting me and Nellie through this."

"Nellie?" I coughed out.

"My little sister. It just isn't the right thing for us. I'm not his son, I don't want to call him 'Dad' and actually mean it. You can get through to my mom, sir, I know you can. If anyone can, it's you." I loved the trust he had in me. Maybe he was my son.

"I'll grab my coat."


	18. Florence 5

Fanfare

This was the day I would kiss my past goodbye and kiss my husband for the first time. The first time I could say it at least, and mean it too. It wasn't how I wanted it, but it was finally going to happen. I was going to marry the man who loved me for who I was, not who he wanted me to be.

Avery was missing. Why was he not supportive of me, I am his mother, am I not? I left him in the dark, on everything. The fact that he had two fathers, and that I didn't know which one was his, that I was getting married. That Nellie might not be his actual sister. None of that. How can love be right if it's such a wrong game to play?

Then I see those beautiful eyes of my baby girl, and I imagine my son being so proud of me right here and now. I see the look on Freddie when he sees me at a chess match. Maybe it wasn't love that was wrong, but that it was a game. And I'm so good at games.

I walked out of our hotel room in a white nightgown. "Lovely, Florence, you look stunning." I told myself. I don't know why but for a confidence boost I talk to myself in third person. Maybe it makes me crazy.

Then I see a man I hadn't seen in thirteen years, holding the collar of my boy.

"What are you doing with my son?"

"Our son, Florence, you told me so yourself." He said bitterly. "Avery, that's the kid's name?"

"Freddie thought it was a good name."

"Freddie, of course _he _did."

"What do you mean by that, Anatoly? Treat him with a little respect. He is my fiancé after all."

"I just didn't think this was the road you walked, Florence Vassy. Runaway marriage with two kids. I thought you would never be tied down, that you were truly on nobody's side. I guess I was mistaken." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye Florence Vassy, for forever and always."

"And what of my son?"

He still had a hold of his collar. "Our son."

"Our son, then. What of my darling Avery?"

"Mom, let me choose my parent. Chess isn't life for me, I'm glad it is for you and Nellie and Freddie. But not me. I grew up without my father, a chess veteran, and he now teaches at a school in London, teaches psychology. I figured that's the kind of stability I need." Tears ran down my face as I heard my son speak. "I can visit you and my step-father and half-sister anytime, but I think I need to get to know him, man-to-man. You can't tell me no, Mom, you know you can't. I need to know the other half of me."

And like that they left, and I never saw them again. For a long time, at least.

*Sappy ending I know, but I had to end it! There might be a sequel, but I doubt it. I'm killing most of my stories to start character studies, starting with Florence and going Month-by-month. Wish me luck and review!*


End file.
